


【周迦/狂周迦】Synesthesia

by MiloHolic



Series: Chronicle-if [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 3P未满, M/M, 控制欲, 跟踪观察, 轻微切开黑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: CP：（弓）阿周那→迦尔纳←（狂）阿周那他们本质上仍是同一个人，他们的欲望同样毫无边界。没有什么实质性内容的小爽文蠢蠢欲动，试图3P
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Chronicle-if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823809
Kudos: 25





	【周迦/狂周迦】Synesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> FGO原作向设定，只是作者在亲手堵死Chronicle正史的3P可能后，蠢蠢欲动试图搞3P的一条if路线  
> 弓周迦与狂周迦均未满，我们公平竞争  
> 警告：OOC！脑洞搞着带感不代表他们真是如此。  
> *为了显示出区别，本篇“藤丸立香”不再是咕哒子，而是2部开幕后才入坑的咕哒君。

他甚至藏都不试着藏一下——阿周那Alter正在迦尔纳的床上团成一团，呼呼大睡，而迦尔纳傻兮兮地拎着一条被单站在一边，不知所措地看着阿周那Alter发呆。

几天之前，阿周那Alter还留着一头糟乱的白色长发，一对长角，灰黑色的皮肤看起来就像覆着一层冷铁，寡言少语、态度漠然，拒人于千里之外的模样充满攻击性，看了就令迦尔纳无名火起；但现在，他已经看起来大不相同了，头发和角变短许多，皮肤恢复成了暖调的黑色，样子甚至比弓兵阿周那本人似乎都年轻些。那条长得惊人的尾巴样貌依然，如今十分自然地卷在阿周那Alter自己的身体上，分岔的尾巴尖儿都触到了额头。他就这么缩成一团，身体随着呼吸的节奏轻轻起伏，似乎睡得极其安稳，活像只无害的大猫。

这就是“灵基再临”的效果吗？迦尔纳好奇地想。他初来乍到，对这些新鲜的概念还不甚了解，他本人的最后一次灵基再临得等到明天才能继续，而与他不同，阿周那Alter优先得到了所有资源——御主的动作快得惊人，还给了他几个圣杯，迫真是没有感情的强度党。压倒性的等级差，让他哪怕只是这样人畜无害地睡着，都能让迦尔纳倍感压力。

施舍的英雄无奈地叹了口气，将手中的被单放回去，盖住阿周那Alter。怎么办？他想睡迦尔纳的床倒是无妨，迦尔纳是从者，从者不需要睡眠。但御主叮嘱了他要好好休息，御主的话不能不听。这样看来，迦尔纳竟然没有选择，只能去别的地方将就一下了。

这样想着，迦尔纳就准备悄悄地离开，然而出乎他意料的是，他竟然没有办法走——刚刚还贴在阿周那Alter额头上的尾巴尖儿，突然灵巧地打了个转，一把卷住了迦尔纳细细的手腕，强硬地把他挽留了下来。

迦尔纳惊了一下，但没有挣脱；准确地说来，不是不想挣脱，而是挣脱不掉。迦尔纳是个久经沙场的战士，在神代的战场上见识过各种精怪，凭着直觉和经验就知道，什么样的触感代表了“想挣脱就只能付诸暴力”，而这根尾巴的触感正属于此类。他低下头看着阿周那Alter，不明白他想做什么，谨慎地问道：“怎么了？”

“要走吗？这里明明是你的房间。”

他眼睛也不睁开，依然保持着大猫般的安宁睡姿，平淡地询问道。

迦尔纳歪了歪头：“嗯？……难道，你是想要我留下来吗？”

“如果我说‘是的’呢？”

比起弓兵阿周那，阿周那Alter坦率得不可思议。此时，他终于睁开了眼睛，黑檀木般的双瞳凝视着眼前人，迦尔纳甚至可以在其中里看见自己的倒影。就在这短暂的、稍加犹豫的时间里，那条尾巴已经十分放肆地卷上了迦尔纳的腰和腿。这男人看似人畜无害一副少年模样，尾巴却力大无穷得好像一条巨蟒，迦尔纳一个猝不及防，就被他拉坐在了床上。做完这一切，阿周那Alter兀自悠然自得、一动不动，尾巴盘在迦尔纳的腰间，像是有所暗示有所留恋一般，缓慢地蠕动、摩挲着。

这到底是什么意思？迦尔纳完全被搞糊涂了，腰上的尾巴有杀人的冷血动物般的触感，蹭得他十分不舒服，但没有一点放开的意思，也没有一丝敌意，仿佛真的在说，你就这么坐着就行。他无奈地说：“居然想要我这么无趣的人来作陪伴？……那个阿周那‘反转’之后，就会变成你这么奇怪的男人么？”

若是弓阶的那位，听见这话一定立刻就会认定他在嘲弄自己。但是阿周那Alter没什么反应，他从揉皱了的床单中抬起一双调皮的、甚至带着笑意的双眼，反问：“觉得讨厌了？”

“不，不会觉得讨厌……”迦尔纳抬起手，再一次低头看了看圈在他腰上的那条尾巴，表层上蓝色的鳞片闪烁着妖异的美丽光泽。注意到他的视线，阿周那Alter稍稍舒展开身体，重新闭上眼睛，分岔的尾尖愈发放肆，扣进了迦尔纳的大腿内侧。

迦尔纳不自在地抖了抖，尴尬地想起了撒娇的猫，如果摸摸他脑袋，会不会立刻被咬一口？不管怎样，受制于人，进退不得，施舍的英雄决计是走不了了。他索性放弃了离开的想法，稍稍挪了挪位置，好让两条腿也放到床铺上盘好。阿周那Alter非常配合地往里靠了靠，就像正等着他这么做一样，为他让出位置。

一张床突然承载了这么多成年男人，顿时就变得狭窄起来，两个人都没法施展身体。枪兵转了转腰，阿周那Alter还算得上体贴，尾巴卷着他的同时还知道给他留些活动空间，只是异常执拗地不肯放他离开自己身边。迦尔纳偏过脑袋，正好迎上他一瞬不瞬、黑白分明的双眼，从刚才起，阿周那Alter就一直这样看着迦尔纳，好像天底下除了这个男人就没什么其他东西再值得看，可迦尔纳只觉得万分不解：“阿周那，你是有什么事情想拜托我吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“那不然，你的行动有什么其他意义吗？”

“意义……意义？”如此理所当然，仿佛不需要用脑只凭本能就该想到的问题，他却仿佛是听到了询问才开始思考一般。阿周那Alter轻轻地自言自语着，看向迦尔纳，那样纯良无辜的表情，是施舍的英雄绝对不会拒绝的，“……那就，告诉我一些你的事情，可以吗？”

只要不违背原则，没有什么事是不可以的，迦尔纳无论生前死后都有求必应。这两个人私底下的小交易几乎没有带来任何引人注目的变化，新迦勒底对大英雄们而言到底还是个过于拥挤的地方，不必要的密切接触时时刻刻都在发生，没什么可大惊小怪的。

所有人，从硕果仅存的人类到各位稀奇古怪的从者都不用在意，也不会在意；但本应同样与这件事毫无关系的弓兵阿周那，却切实地感到了困扰。

原因无它，某种意义上，可以说原因在于他自己——只要迦尔纳出现，阿周那Alter就几乎一刻不离地跟在迦尔纳身后，哪怕不说话只是盯着他看，也不挪位置；这么大个人，又压根没有隐藏自己，迦尔纳当然知情，然而他的宿敌竟然默许了这种行为，不仅毫无怨言，甚至还会与阿周那Alter友善地交谈往来。两个人我行我素，全不在乎别人的眼神。

他们一副琴瑟和谐的样子，阿周那却如坐针毡。这算什么？明明自己已经威胁过，若是下次和迦尔纳见面，就不能保证会发生什么，长着一模一样面容的Alter却同迦尔纳表现得这样亲近！他毛躁了好几天，却像是只被卡在树洞里的刺猬一样动弹不得。或许是看不下去阿周那这副吃东西卡了喉咙的样子，或许是因为他自己也按捺不住好奇心，藤丸立香稍稍滥用了一下御主的权威，把这两位若无其事的罪魁祸首拦住，多问了几句，真相这才大白：理由不明，意义不明，阿周那Alter只是在“跟踪观察”迦尔纳而已。更令人啧啧称奇的是，这个荒唐的举动竟然是由阿周那Alter主动对迦尔纳提出来的——好吧，他是狂战士，不能以常理衡量，这也就罢了。可迦尔纳这个本该有点常识的男人，居然也毫无芥蒂地同意了！

两个尽是给人添麻烦的家伙！……至少也要考虑一下被夹在中间的阿周那作为宿敌的立场啊！

阿周那表面上不动声色，内心里气得浑身炸毛，一刻也没有意识到阿周那Alter和迦尔纳的行为其实于情于理都没有什么可指摘的。御主问过了情况，也不干涉，就随他们去了。迦勒底是英雄们的聚集地，本就有着各式各样的怪癖和怪人，这行为再出格，能比像索命般追着藤丸立香跑的清姬、见到雌性生物就想原地来一发的弗格斯、一把长枪时刻准备把见到的中意英雄串成人肉串烧的布伦希尔德更出格吗？阿周那早就自顾自地认可阿周那Alter为“更好的那个阿周那”了，按理说来，他其实没有资格去管对方的私事——凑巧的是，对方其实也是这么看待他的，不过我们的大英雄眼下还不知道这一点——但是，既然已经把御主给牵扯进来了，他阿周那就决不能坐视不理，一定要想办法问个水落石出。

天授的英雄就这么慌慌忙忙地替自己找了个“探听隐私”的理由，全不顾内里的逻辑已经漏洞百出；归根到底，他只是想知道而已，却没有办法诚实地面对自己——我们的大英雄一向如此。好在阿周那Alter并不是总跟迦尔纳黏在一起做连体婴，终于，在迦尔纳被没有感情的强度党御主抓去吃圣杯的空档里，他在走廊里一把抓住了路过的阿周那Alter，又或者说，是抓住了对方的尾巴。

这动作对任何长尾巴的从者而言都很冒犯，但阿周那Alter只是有点惊讶，并不生气。他停下动作转过身，十分平静地看着阿周那。

迦勒底之中，本体和Alter理应尽力避免接触，这是为了避免尴尬与不必要的碰撞。除了少数油盐不进的圣女大人之外，所有人都遵守着这个不成文的规定。此时此刻，Alter一转身，阿周那就明白了这种规定到底是为什么而存在的——这种面对着面、看着自己的脸，仿佛在照镜子、却又显而易见地是在注视着另外一个人的感觉十分之错乱，倘若看久了，阿周那无法保证自己不会陷入混乱中。他沉默了几秒，Alter就耐心地等了他几秒，直到阿周那终于稳住自己心神，开口问道：“为什么你总要跟在 **那个** 的身后？”

Alter眨眨眼睛，不必多听解释，就知道了“那个”指的是什么：“很在意吗？”

这迅捷的理解能力，简直像早就等着阿周那来问自己一样，叫他感到一股被算计了的轻微恼火和沮丧。但更多的，还是困惑：“在意……不，当然会在意了，不要用和我一模一样的脸给御主添麻烦啊！”

阿周那Alter无动于衷：“添麻烦……这是御主告诉你的吗？”

“……！”阿周那哽了一下，御主当然没对他说过这种话。不会撒谎的男人微微涨红了脸，硬着头皮犟嘴，“御主性格太温柔了，不会直接说出来，但是感到困扰是毋庸置疑的！”声音低下去，变成嘟囔，“归根到底，就算是想观察，有什么必要一直跟着他……”

“因为只有这样，才能全方位地了解他啊。”阿周那Alter微笑起来，温和地把自己的尾巴从阿周那手里抽出来，自顾自地开始叨嗑，“——每天早上七点准时起床，一天要在模拟设备里锻炼4个小时以上；非常能吃，一日三餐都想吃大餐，虽然不给他做大餐他也不会抱怨，但如果吃得丰盛，他会非常高兴；没有讨厌的食物，但尤其喜欢甜食和辣味咖喱；意外地喜欢读书，和紫式部小姐混得非常熟络，偏爱各种旅游行记和——”

“打住，打住！”阿周那连忙喊道，看起来尴尬极了，“说、说这些事是要干嘛！”

“……”阿周那Alter思考了一下，“不干嘛，只是报告一下近期观察的成果。”

“这也太……不知羞耻了！你就没有隐私的观念吗！”

“隐私……没有关系吧？毕竟迦尔纳知情，御主也知情啊。”

“即便如此——即便如此！”阿周那有些急了，他一下没控制住情绪，口不择言地大声说道，“迦尔纳也……是我的宿敌！”

这话一说出口，两个人俱是一愣。一时间，除了阿周那Alter饶有兴致地摇来摆去的尾巴，谁都没有动作。阿周那很花了一段时间，才明白过来这句话听上去仿佛就像是什么独占宣言，他的脸以如此肤色都无法掩盖的速度迅速地红涨起来。最后，Alter点了点头：“……原来如此，是我没想到这一层。”

阿周那整个人都要变成番茄了，他徒劳地试图辩解：“等等等等一下，我不是你想的那个意思——”

“不过，非常可惜，唯有这件事，我必须拒绝。”阿周那Alter不顾他慌乱的、欲盖弥彰的反应，坚决而不疾不徐地说道，“我知道，你才是真正的阿周那，按理来说，你才应该得到一切，可是……”

阿周那Alter闭上眼睛，吐出叹息般的话语：“……我已经，几千年没有与他再见，连他的样子，都一度想不起来。现在，只是看着他，好像就能有什么东西从心里苏醒过来。所以……”

——所以这一次，一定要将他的模样，他的身姿，他的声音，他的举动，都牢牢地铭记在心中。

弓兵愣了一下，沉默下来，也冷静了下来。或许是因为本体和Alter之间那种奇妙的纽带，眼前的男人不必再说下去，他也顺畅地理解了其言外之意。阿周那Alter到底度过了怎样的时光才变成如今这副模样，阿周那并不清楚。时间太短，事情太多，他还没来得及了解一切。在阿周那Alter刚刚被召唤出来时，玛修就告诉过他，Alter模式是正常灵基的“反转”，绝不是一个英灵应有的正确存在形式，自己的“反面”一定有什么不便透露的隐情，不然绝不至于采用这样的姿态。想到这里，阿周那退后一步，举起双手，无奈地地决定，这次交涉到此为止：“好吧……好吧，我大致是明白了。”

“所以，我可以继续观察迦尔纳了？”阿周那Alter愉快地问。

“……还要继续吗！你还没看够吗！”阿周那难堪地扶着额头疯狂吐槽，声音又不情不愿地小了下去，“姑且……就这样吧。你高兴就好，反正又不是真的在跟踪，我也没资格对你指手画脚……”

见他低着头、抱着双臂，一副十分不满但又只能言尽于此的样子，阿周那Alter想了想，脑子里似乎浮现出一个极好的主意来：“你知道……迦尔纳身上那一层黑色的灵装，其实就像一层魔力构成的衣服，只要花点心思，就可以无视本人意愿、强行脱下来吗？”

“……！！！”阿周那终于被撩炸了毛，他倒吸了一口凉气，额头上冒出蒸汽。然而，阿周那Alter已经迅速地升高维度，逃跑一般飘远了，留下天授的英雄一个人被他远远地甩在身后，无奈地试图叫住他，“等一下Alter，就算是跟踪观察也不至于会知道这种事吧！这是怎么回事，你给我回来——！！”

谁要解释呀。在活过了数千年的阿周那Alter眼里，弓兵的阿周那不过还只是个孩子。就算他才是那个完美的英雄，阿周那Alter也不会在这种地方与他一般见识。

当天晚上，恼怒不已的阿周那几乎是用拖的将迦尔纳拖进了模拟战斗装置，其实，他只要打个招呼，迦尔纳是绝不会拒绝和阿周那战斗的，但是用拖的，就只会给迦尔纳徒增疑惑，实属没有必要。谁也不知道天授的英雄情绪激动的理由——或许连他自己都不知道吧，而知晓原委的罪魁祸首阿周那Alter，正坐在管制室高高穹顶边一处凸起的钢架上，像个没事人般一言不发。他抱着双臂，安静地注视着他们的身影消失在框体之内。

而后，几乎是立刻，那双曾经阅尽了世间一切善恶的眼睛，在无人窥见的角落里亮了起来，纯粹无垢的黑与白变为冷厉的铁灰，超越的千里眼启动了。透过因果与因缘之线，透过阿周那的射手千里眼，它轻易就将两双不同位面的千里眼神不知鬼不觉地联系在一起。

Synesthesia，这个词的意思是“联觉”，在普通人的世界里，这是一种感觉现象，被现代医学认定为是一种病症；然而在魔术师的世界中，它有着“感观同步”的特殊含义。阿周那Alter与阿周那，本质上是同一个存在的不同侧面，彼此之间本就有着千丝万缕的联系，只要略施小计，就能轻易让他们的五感数据发生交换。像这样，在阿周那本人毫不知情的情况下，透过他的眼睛“看见”他所看见的一切，只不过也只是君临大地的唯一之神微不足道的一个权能而已。

“跟踪观察”，从来就不止于礼貌的跟随与询问而已，他想知道的是所有、一切，而非被仅限于允许他知道的范围之内。他曾支配过几千年，善恶皆由他来裁定，子民的生活与动向，他都用这双眼睛事无巨细地看得清清楚楚。一切拥有无限权柄的全知全能者，都厌恶“界限”。而他当然也是知道的，除了自己的紧密尾随之外，在看不到的地方，另一个自己的目光如何不知餍足地黏在枪兵的身上。在观察的从来都不只是阿周那Alter一个人而已。即便所思所想不尽相同，即便对这种欲望的觉悟与感触也大不一样，他们却仍然拥有同一份贪婪，同一份渴望，同一份不可拒绝的本能。总有一天，这些种子都会开花结果，只是现在，他们都还需忍耐。

透过阿周那的视线，阿周那Alter看见握住长枪的迦尔纳高高跃起，如花朵，如火焰，在凄烈的黄土与澄碧的蓝天之间炫舞绽放，一个与他的“本体”——又或者他偏好称呼他为“白（阿周那）”的那一面——别无二致的、不可以被人看见的笑容，仿佛一朵娇柔妖艳的曼珠沙华，在他的嘴角轻轻地舒展开来。


End file.
